Inspiratori
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: A collection of three(ish)-sentence fics based the formula of pairing AU setting. Features a variety of pairings, and a whole bunch of different settings. Short, sweet, fun.
1. I

About a month ago, I really got into doing three-sentence fics on based on submissions sent in on Tumblr. I have a few more in the queue to go, but I figured since I had enough, I'd start posting them. The basic formula for these stories is Pairing + AU Setting = Three-sentence fic.

In the future, some may turn into something more, and I'd definitely consider writing more for ones people are actually interested in. I'm not sticking _quite_ so strictly to the three-sentence rule, and I'll post a few in each chapter.

If you have a pairing and a setting you'd like to see this applied to, PM me or send me a message at she-dreams-in-pink on Tumblr. :)

* * *

 **Inspiratori - I**

 _ **Usagi x Mamoru + Revolutionary War**_

"Mamoru, I'm just going to the market for a few things!" Usagi called up the stairs. Finding the coast clear after a brief sweep of her surroundings, she pulled open an old book, grabbing the worn document she had lifted from the American revolutionaries that had temporarily overtaken her home. She lifted the hem of her dress, and slid the paper into the band of her stocking. As she turned to grab her basket, her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach.

"Don't lie to me," her husband ordered. Usagi's breath hitched in her throat as their eyes locked - had he seen everything? He stalked over to her, and laid a strong hand on her shoulder. His chin dipped as he lowered his voice to add, "And don't let them catch you."

* * *

 ** _Makoto x Ami + Flower Shop_**

"Ready?" Makoto asked, fingers grasping the corner of the OPEN sign that hung proudly in the front window. Ami adjusted her glasses and swallowed, inspecting each section of the shop from her station behind the cash register.

"I promise we have enough flowers," Makoto reassured, grinning at the pink blush that rose to Ami's cheeks, which was quickly followed by a decisive nod.

* * *

 _ **Usagi x Mamoru + 1001 Arabian Nights**_

Mamoru stood guard outside the King's chambers, thumbs interlocked behind his back as he strained to hear the new Queen's tale of the night. Her ploy to stay alive was obvious, yet morning after morning there she was; beautiful and vibrant where so many others had passed. His heart ached at the cruel reality that she would never be his, but with every story, every word, every lilt of her silvery voice he loved her more.

* * *

 _ **Usagi x Rei + Winter**_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Usagi apologized, clamouring off of Rei only to slip on the ice again, landing unceremoniously on her behind. Rei sighed, and plucked herself from the slippery rink, finding stable footing on her skates and offering her hand with a cheerful, "Come on, we'll try again." Usagi Tsukino was the worst skating student Rei had ever had, yet she soon decided that her aching joints and bruised limbs were worth every second she spent with the blonde.


	2. II

**Inspiratori - II -**

 ** _Kunzite x Zoisite + Silver Millennium Summer Romance_ **

He had been terrified when they had appointed him as Kunzite's squire for the summer jousting tournament, and feared the worst based on the rumours of his cold, stoic demeanour which left little room for error. Yet here they were, wrapped in a sweaty embrace, sheets tangled at the foot of the bed. Zoisite smiled, head propped up on his elbow, and ran his fingers through the knight's snowy, silken hair; it was going to be a summer to remember.

* * *

 ** _Usagi x Mamoru + Regency Era_**

She knew him solely from his reputation: wealthy, stoic, handsome, and seemingly disinterested in the luxuries and lifestyle associated with his class, which made him a rare and intriguing man. So when he approached and offered his hand she could hardly resist, cheeks on fire and a tingle running up her spine as he leaned in a whispered, "there'll be gossip about this tomorrow."

"Let them gossip," she replied, a coy smile tugging at the corners of her lips as they moved onto the dance floor, the eyes of high society watching their every move.

* * *

 ** _Minako x Kunzite + Pirate Ship_ **

"Say it," Minako demanded, pressing the point of her cutlass into the soft flesh of Kunzite's neck. He swallowed, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as he remained silent, fighting to remain stoic despite the irritating grin on the girl's face. He would never live down being bested by her, crew member or not.

"I yield," he grunted.

Minako refused to relent. His body tensed as she arched her brow, provoking him further.

"And you're the most beautiful yet fearsome pirate yet that ever sailed the seven seas," he grumbled, mood only lifted by Minako's beaming smile.

* * *

 ** _Helios x Chibi-Usa + Modern Corporate_** _(Where Helios works at a company run by Chibi-Usa's family)_

"You're a Tsukino?" Helios gawked, stumbling backwards, heart pounding and stomach churning; it was bad enough he had broken the 'no employee fraternization' clause in his contract, but breaking it with his boss' daughter was a sure-fire way to lose his job.

"Shh," Chibi-Usa warned, finger pressed against his lips as she peered around the corner of the cubicle before turning back to him and whispering, "it's Chiba-Tsukino, and no one is supposed to know."

His eyes softened and shoulders relaxed as he stared at her with a newfound sense of admiration and comradery; while he had been fighting to prove his worth to her, she had poured her soul into showing the world that she could lead the company, without a foot up from her parents.


End file.
